1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus inputting video signals of a plurality of systems, processing the input video signals of two or more systems, and generating processed video signals. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus in which mutually synchronous time codes are added to respective input video signals and generated video signals without inputting time codes from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
When video contents are created by editing video signals, video signals of a plurality of systems (video signals output from video cameras, VTRs and the like) in general are input into editing equipment, where in-points and out-points of respective input video signals are designated based on a time code. Therefore, it is necessary for the input video signals of a plurality of systems to be supplied with mutually synchronous time codes.
In the past, one of the following methods [1] to [3] was adopted in order to add such mutually synchronous time codes to the input video signals of a plurality of systems.
[1] A method of setting video cameras and other apparatuses in external TC (Time Code) modes, and distributing a time code output from one time code generator to those apparatuses, thereby outputting the common time code from the video cameras, VTRs, and the like.
[2] A method of setting video cameras and other apparatuses in external TC modes, distributing a time code output from one time code generator to those apparatuses, and afterward, switching the external modes to internal modes in those apparatuses to freely run, thereby outputting respective time codes from the video cameras and the like.
[3] A method of setting video cameras and other apparatuses in internal modes, and presetting (or resetting) time code values in those apparatuses by using one remote controller, thereby outputting respective time codes from the video cameras and the like.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-186959 (paragraphs [0029] through [0032], and FIG. 1)) discloses a technology relating to the generation of a time code in a camcorder. Specifically, a plurality of camcorders, for example, generate time codes synchronous with time codes respectively transmitted from corresponding camera control units, record the generated time codes along with video signals, and transmit the time codes recorded with the video signals to the corresponding camera control units respectively.